Bienvenidos a Backyardigans
by michi horie
Summary: Esta es una historia de los Backyardigans, escrita por mi hermana y yo la colgué en Internet, en esta historia Backyardigans es un pueblo de Canadá lleno de gente loca, los chicos van a la secundaria y hay un nuevo personaje que se llama Allie es prima de Pablo y amiga de Tasha hay otros personajes más espero les guste la historia
1. En el colegio

En el bus escolar listo para un nuevo año escolar, lo diferente era que era su primer año en la secundaria, Pablo estaba sentado al lado de su prima Allie, la cual le golpeaba la cabeza mientras leía su revista favorita, ya cansado le dijo

**Pa:** Ya no me golpees!

**Al:** Es que estoy aburrida

**Pa:** Pero si estás leyendo tu revista favorito: "¿Cómo ganar más dinero?"

**Al:** Tienes razón pero es mucho mejor hacer 2 cosas divertidas al mismo tiempo-en su mente-_Rayos que desgracia que tenga que ir a este colegio, si no hubiera sido porque la empresa de mis padres quebró no estaría en este bus con este tonto_-sigue golpeando a Pablo

Pablo en su mente: _¿por qué tuvo que quebrar la empresa de mis tíos? Si no hubiera sido por que mis padres les prestaron dinero a mis tíos no estaría estudiando aquí sino en la escuela Backyardigans, ¡qué desgracia!_

Los demás chicos que conocemos se transportaban de la siguiente manera: Tyrone en una camioneta vaquera junto a sus dos padres, Uniqua en su expreso, Tasha en una limo y Austin pues con los pies, ya que ni para el bus tenía dinero

Pablo y Allie bajan del bus

**Al:** Cuando entremos allá ni tú me conoces a mí ni yo a ti

**Pa:** Creo que es lo mejor-se va cada uno por su lado-este día no puede empeorar-pensó

**Papá de Tyrone: **¡Cuidado!

**Pa: **AHHHHHHH

**Papá de Tyrone: **Niño distraído ten más cuidado la próxima vez!

**Pa: **Lo siento-_casi me atropellan_-pensó

**Ty: **Bueno aquí es gracias al chico distraído te pudiste parquear en un buen lugar

**Papá de Tyrone:** No bromees así

**Ty:** Lo siento…bueno ya me voy adiós

**Mamá de Tyrone:** Espera hijito-_Oh no _pensó Ty-déjame darte un besito

**Ty: **MAMA!

**Mamá de Tyrone: **Solo uno chiquito

**Ty: **PERO…

Y sin hacerle caso la mamá abraza a Tyrone lo más fuerte que pudo

**Ty: **Mamá me ahogo!

Los chicos que pasaban por ahí se burlaban JAJAJA hasta su padre se reía

**Ty: **No bromees así papá…Mamá ya SUÉLTAME!

**Mamá de Tyrone: **Te voy a extrañar, mi amor

**Ty: **Pero si solo serán unas pocas horas**-**hasta que por fin se soltó**-**ah por fin respiro

**Mamá de Tyrone:** Está bien te dejaré ir ¡oh qué tristes son las despedidas!

**Papá de Tyrone:** Cálmate mi vida no será por mucho, Tyrone es un chico fuerte, ya verás que va a estar bien

**Ty:** Sí es verdad…bueno ya me v…Espera Tyrone!-dijo su papá-olvidaste tu lonchera-y saca una lonchera grande, no grande ENORME, Tyrone muy feliz le agradece.

**Papá de Tyrone: **Ese es mi hijo

Unos chicos van donde Tyrone y se le empiezan a burlar por la forma en cómo la mamá lo abrazó-Aquí está el hijito de mami jajaja

**Ty: **Jajaja que gracioso, veamos que tan gracioso será cuando despierten en el hospital con toda la cara partida en mil pedazos!**-**mostrando su puño; los chicos estaban aterrados**-**está bien no te molestes y se fueron asustados

Tyrone estaba caminando seguro, en especial porque su mamá ya se fue, intimidando a los demás, en un momento se choca con Uniqua

**Un: **Ay…

**Ty: Lo **siento…la mira y _ahhh que bonita es_-piensa

**Un: **Estás bien?

**Ty: **…

**Un: **Umm hola soy Uniqua ¿cómo te llamas?

**Ty: **Estás muy linda…

**Un: **QUE?

**Ty: **Ahh… digo… pues… yo ah…

**Un: **ATREVIDO**-**y se va muy asustada

**Ty: **Esa no fue una muy buena manera de acercarse a esa chica. SOY UN TONTO


	2. Conociéndose

**Mientras tanto Austin estaba en su casillero, tranquilo, y unas chicas pasan y le silban**

Au: O.o la población está cada vez más depravada

Voz: Hola Austin, cómo así por aquí? **Esa voz le era muy familiar, y no quería voltearse y peor cuando vio que eran Armando e Hijo de la luna**

Au: Oh no que hacen ustedes aquí?

Ar: Vine acá porque me enteré que tú venías y ya pues

HJ: Y yo ganaré el premio

Au: Premio de qué?

Ar: Lo que pasa es que lo único que sabe hablar en español es eso, yo se lo enseñé-**Hijo de la Luna era ruso y no hablaba español**

Au: No pudiste haberle enseñado algo más inteligente

Ar: No ya me aburrí de enseñarle

Au: Claro…

**Pasan chicas lindas**

Ar: Hola bellezas, HJ: Y yo ganaré el premio**-con tono coqueto**

Ar: Yo las vi primero HJ: Y yo ganaré el premio!**-se pusieron a pelear**

**De fondo otra voz conocida y desagradable al mismo tiempo para Austin**

Voz: AUSTIN!

Au: Por qué? Qué hice para merecer esto?-**Voltea y efectivamente era quien se imaginaba**

Ma: Austin mi amor que coincidencia verte por aquí

Au: Hola Margaret**-él ya quería salir corriendo-**cómo así está estudiando aquí creí que te ibas a una escuela para ricos o algo así

Ma: Así era pero me enteré que tú ibas a estudiar aquí y decidí estudiar también aquí no es genial?

**Austin mira a Armando e Hijo de la luna sabía que ellos tenían la culpa**

Ar: Fue Hijo de la luna quién se lo dijo

AU: Ah sí, CÓMO SE LO VA A DECIR SI ÉL NO HABLA ESPAÑOL!

Ar:…..

Ma: Austin creo que ahora sí podemos empezar una relación no te parece?

Au: Pues actualmente no estoy interesado en relaciones humanas íntimas con mujeres

Ar, Ma, HJ:…..

Ma: Bueno, algún día tú serás mío y te enamoraras de mí**- se le acercó mucho**

**Austin un poco asustado:** No tienes que ir a algún lado ah

Ma: Ah es cierto, la fiesta

Ar: Qué fiesta?

Ma: La de los populares**-lo dijo murmurando porque Austin no era popular, Austin es más bien como un nerd y todos los presentes ahí lo sabían**

Au: Si vayan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer

Ma: Adiós Austin **y le guiñó el ojo**

Ar: Adiós

HJ: Y yo ganaré el premio

**Todos se fueron**

Au: ENAMORARSE ja solo los TONTOS se enamoran yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer

**Por ahí pasa Tasha, su manera de caminar demostraba seguridad, y pues por eso resultaba atractiva a los chicos, incluyendo a Austin**

Au: Wow sí que es bonita

**Él se atraviesa en el camino de ella**

Ta: Ah hola soy Tasha ¿cómo te llamas?

Au: ….

Ta: Ahh no tengo tiempo para esto **y se va**

Au: Hey no espera solo que me olvidé de mi nombre

Ta: Ok... Oficialmente considero que eres muy extraño **y se aleja**

Au: No no te vayas, oh rayos soy un tonto**- se sentía muy mal y peor cuando vio que Armando estaba conversando con ella**

Au: RAYOS **y del coraje golpea su casillero pero como no es tan fuerte le dolió mucho el golpe que se dio en la mano-**AAAYYY

**El niño de al lado se le burla**

Ty: Jajaja que tonto que eres!

Au: Oye no tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer

Ty: No

Au:… Eres raro, y por cierto ¿quién eres?

Ty: Soy Tyrone tu compañero de casillero

Au: Que desgracia!

Ty: Dijiste algo

Au: No

Ty: Y tú cómo te llamas?

Au: Austin

Ty: Pues hola Austin, me he podido dar cuenta que te gusta esa chica de allá

Au: Que? De qué hablas? Y a ti que te importa

Ty: Ah pues si no quieres saber nada de ella

Au: La conoces?

Ty: Sí no es la gran cosa

Au: De qué hablas? Tasha es muy bonita

Ty: Es fea

Au: Linda

Ty: Sin cerebro

Au: A mí me parece lista

Ty: Y además está gorda

**Se lo queda mirando** Au: y tú que flaco que eres no?

Ty: Yo no soy gordo, soy RELLENITO, son dos cosas muy diferentes yo como cosas saludables, no como tú que se nota que no tienes ni para un vaso de agua

Au: Oye a veces si tomo agua

Ty: jajaja de verdad que eres pobre, pero me caíste bien tendrás el honor de ser mi primer amigo aquí

Au: Que emocionante**-con tono sarcástico**

Ty: Tasha no es tan especial como crees, realmente tú no tienes buenos gustos

Au: Ja… y tú sí?

**Y por ahí pasa Uniqua y Tyrone comienza a babear**


End file.
